For Your Entertainment
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: They are here for your entertainment...that sounds weird...oh well slash dont like dont read k? k


**So I have no idea where this came from**

**I was listening to this song yesterday and for some odd reason I could see Evan**

**And where there's Evan there is Randy**

**My two other stories should be updated sometime this week**

**Meet Me possibly Sunday **

**Sleeping With the Enemy possibly Sunday as well if I really really really try **

**I'm also thinking of doing a new one once Meet Me is finished**

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING...Although I wished I owned all 3 men **

* * *

**So hot, Out the box, Can we pick up the pace? Turn it up, Heat it up, I need to be entertained, Push the limit, Are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid, I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby**

Randy let a soft moan pass his lips and threaded his hand through the dark hair of his lover. " Please." he begged. The smaller male smiled at Randy, " Please what?" Randy groaned and raised his hips, " Faster." he moaned. The younger man let out a small laugh, " I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby"

**Let's go, It's my show, Baby, do what I say, Don't trip off the glitz, That I'm gonna display, I told ya, I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed, Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name**

The smaller man smiled as Randy's mouth fell open in a silent scream. He smiled as he read the pure pleasure that crossed his face. Randy's hips snapped up, causing the younger male to choke. His hands grabbed Randy's hips and he sent him a warning glare. " Sorry." Randy mumbled. The shorter male smiled and placed a loving kiss on Randy's inner thigh, " Don't worry. Soon you'll be screaming my name."

**No escaping when I start, Once I'm in I own your heart, There's no way you'll ring the alarm, So hold on until it's over**

He was used to these kind of things. He wormed in his way and won them over. They suspected nothing. He was sweet innocent Evan Bourne. What kind of damage could he do? After they figured out how he truly was they held on for as long as they could, none lasting a month.

**Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you, I'm here for your entertainment**

Randy shudder and fisted Evan's hair, pulling on it. Evan grunted and lifted his head and crawled up Randy body. Evan smiled down at him and pressed his lips to Randy's in a soft kiss, " Do you know what you got yourself into?" Evan asked. Randy bit his lip and nodded his head. Evan smiled, " Well then. I'm here for your entertainment."

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet, You thought an angel swept ya off ya feet, Well I'm about to turn up the heat, I'm here for your entertainment**

Evan smiled as Randy's lips attacked his own. Randy had been just like all the rest. He had thought Evan was some innocent little angel, that he was soft and sweet. How mistaken Randy had been. Evan changed the minute he knew he could. He turned on the heat of their "relationship". It never lasted, he was just there for their entertainment.

**It's alright, You'll be fine, Baby, I'm in control, Take the pain, Take the pleasure, I'm the master of both, Close your eyes, Not your mind, Let me into your soul, I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown**

Randy leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Evan's neck. He slowly kissed his way up to Evan's ear, before whispering in it. " It's alright, you'll be fine." Evan blinked and started to pull away from Randy. He got a strange pleasure from hearing those words pass Randy's lips, also pain at the memories that flooded his mind. " Randy?" he whispered. Randy pressed his lips to Evan's in a soft kiss, " Close your eyes, not your mind. Let me into your soul."

**No escaping when I start, Once I'm in I own your heart, There's no way 'to ring the alarm**

**So hold on until it's over**

Randy smiled, his plan was working out perfectly. He had gotten to him, he had broken down the wall that Evan had built. He had watched the younger man for sometime now, observing. He realized how many people had hurt the small man and he decided he was gonna be the one to change that.

**Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you, I'm here for your entertainment**

Randy smiled and ran a hand down Evan's side. " Do you know what you got into?" he asked. Evan shook his head and kept his eyes locked on Randy's. Randy smiled and flipped Evan underneath him. " Can you handle what I'm bout to do?" he asked, licking a strip up Evan's neck. The smaller man shuddered as an answer, causing Randy smiled as he whispered into Evan's ear, " I'm here for your entertainment."

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet, You thought an angel swept ya off your feet, Well I'm about to turn up the heat, I'm here for your entertainment**

Randy smiled, Evan thought that he was soft and sweet, boy was he wrong. Randy acted like an angel and had managed to sweep Evan right off his feet. Randy was about to turn up the heat on him. Evan let a low whine escape his throat and Randy smiled. " Please" Evan begged. Randy's smile only grew larger, " Please what?' he asked, his breath ghosting across Evan's face.

**Oh oh…mmmm, Entertainment…Oh oh…..Oh entertainment…I'm here for your entertainment…**

Evan let a gasp escape his lips and he gripped at the sheets. Randy smiled and reached out for one of his hands, grabbing it in his own. Evan's other hand made its way around Randy's neck pulling him into a kiss.

**Oooohhh…..Do you like what you see? Wooooaaaahhhh…Let me entertain ya 'till you screeaaam**

Randy smiled and set a slow pace as he thrust in and out of the smaller man. Evan whined low in his throat and raised his hips off the bed. Evan pulled Randy into another kiss and began thrusting his hips to meet Randy's. Pants and moans filled the small hotel room as the two men worked together. " So close." Evan whined rolling his hips and clutching desperately at anything his free hand could grab. Randy smiled and pressed his lips to Evan's, " Scream for me baby." Evan's body stiffened as he screamed, his nails digging into Randy's shoulder.

**Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you, I'm here for your entertainment**

Randy let a groan pass his lips as he reached his climax and collapsed onto the smaller man's chest. Evan let out a content sigh and wrapped his arms around Randy's torso. Randy let out a small laugh and rolled off of Evan. " Told you I was here for your entertainment."

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet, You thought an angel swept ya off your feet, Well I'm about to turn up the heat, I'm here for your entertainment**

A short while later both men were fast asleep in each other's arms, identical smiles on their faces. They had both fooled each other over the time they had known each other, luring the other into a false sense of security. The truth was that they were perfect for each other and without even realizing it they were truly each other's angels.

* * *

**Sooooo?**

**Randy: Must you always add that fluffy bullshit?**

**Me: Yes**

**Evan:I liked it**

**Randy: It was good...but the snoo-snoo part wasn't long enough**

**Me: IM SORRY! I cant write those to good U.U**

**Evan: I liked it anyways**

**Randy: Me 2**

**Me: Thank you**

**Mike: I liked it**

**Me: WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE?**

**-My Miz muse has taken over my brain u.u-**

**Adam Lambert:WHAY AM I HERE?WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!**


End file.
